walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
The Walking Dead Replica Props
The Walking Dead Replica Props are items that look almost identical to the items they represent in the TV Series, used to sell in stores or purchase online. Sheriff Grimes Badge Prop Replica Digitally sculpted using the actual prop badge as reference and hand crafted by master artisans, Gentle Giant Ltd. is proud to bring you The Walking Dead Sheriff Rick Grimes Replica Badge! Nowhere else can you find as accurate a replica prop! Presented in a beautiful shadowbox that also boasts an authentic replica of actor Andrew Lincoln's signature, this gorgeous display piece is perfect for any true fan's collection! Sheriff Grimes Badge Prop Replica Box.jpg Sheriff Grimes Badge Prop Replica.jpg Sheriff Grimes Badge Prop Replica 2.jpg Daryl Dixon's Walker Ears Prop Replica Digitally sculpted using the actual prop necklace as reference and hand crafted by master artisans, Gentle Giant Ltd. is proud to bring you The Walking Dead Daryl Dixon's Walker Ears Prop Replica with Display Case! Just the thing to display with your crossbow and winged biker vest. The morbid neckware comes mounted in a beautiful shadowbox that also boasts an authentic recreation of actor Norman Reedus' signature. This disturbing display piece is perfect for any hardcore horror fan's collection! Daryl Dixon's Walker Ears Prop Replica 1.jpg Daryl Dixon's Walker Ears Necklace Prop Replica.jpg Michonne's Sword Michonne, intimately referred to by fans as Samurai Girl, has proven to be one of the most lethal, battle-hardened walker assassins on the hit AMC series, The Walking Dead. This katana has been replicated from the original prop design used by Michonne in the series. It is assembled with traditional Japanese sword making techniques and 1045 high carbon steel and genuine ray skin and leather on the handle wrap and strap. Fight the Dead. Fear the living. Please be informed that the Walking Dead Sword is non-sharpened. It is still handmade sword. Thank you. 42 Overall, 11.5 Handle. 27 Blade. ;Product Specifications: *Officially-licensed AMC's The Walking Dead Collectible *Hand-forged, full-tang sword arrives unsharpened *Comes with certificate of authenticity *Materials: 1045 High Carbon Steel blade, aluminum alloy collar, black ray skin and white leather tsuka ito (handle wrap) and saya ito (sheath wrap) and strap, wood stand and saya Strap is adjustable *Dimensions: 40.5" overall, 26 3/4" blade, 6.75mm thickness *Age 18+ Michonne's Replica Katana 1.jpg Michonne's Replica Katana 2.jpg Michonne's Replica Katana 3.jpg Michonne's Replica Katana 4.jpg Michonne's Replica Katana 5.jpg Michonne's Replica Katana 6.jpg Michonne's Replica Katana 7.jpg Dragonballzcentral_2277_17451739460.jpg|Open Edition The Walking Dead - Michonne's Katana Replica LE 2000.jpg|LE 2000 With Stand & Michonne Signature (LE 5000) With Stand & Michonne Signature (LE 5000).jpg|With Stand & Michonne Signature (LE 5000) With Stand & Michonne Signature (LE 5000) With Stand & Michonne Signature (LE 5000) 2.jpg|With Stand & Michonne Signature (LE 5000) Rick Grimes Machete Prop Rick Grimes Machete Prop is an Officially Licensed Product based on AMC's The Walking Dead. This machete is made from top quality Polyurethane foam, giving it the most realistic screen used look and feel. The Rick Grimes Machete is 30 inches from hilt to point. Rick Grimes Machete Prop - Officially licensed Rick Grimes machete prop! Lucille Vinyl Mini Replica Bat Negan's favorite lady, Lucille, immortalized in vinyl and designed by the team at October Toys. This vinyl mini replica bat is limited to 2500 pieces. Lucille Vinyl Mini Replica Bat.jpg Lucille Vinyl Mini Replica Bat 2.png Negan's Bat "Lucille" Leader of the group known as The Saviors, Negan is one of the most merciless enemies to ever cross paths with Rick Grimes and the other survivors. With no remorse, Negan executes those who get in his way with his weapon of choice, Lucille. With the barrel end wrapped in barbed wire, Lucille is the iconic baseball bat that Negan wields to not only intimidate others, but eliminate them as well. * Adult role-play replica, crafted to match the exact specifications as the bat carried by Jeffery Dean Morgan, who portrays Negan on AMC’s The Walking Dead© * Full-size plastic bat standing approx. 32-inches in length and displayed in AMC’s The Walking Dead© themed window box packaging * Highly detailed bat complete with identical markings and barbed wire wrapped barrel end. LucilleMcFarlane.JPG LucilleReplica.JPG LucilleInBox.JPG References Category:Media and Merchandise Category:Gentle Giant products